


more than enough

by Axelblue



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24494299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelblue/pseuds/Axelblue
Summary: for many the word enough means the right thing to cover what is necessary, for Mac enough it could mean many things, but today enough was not enough so to speak
Relationships: Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	more than enough

**Author's Note:**

> this story is very short but the idea occurred to me and I couldn't get it out until I wrote it
> 
> I hope you like it and again I apologize for my spelling

for many, the word enough means the right thing to cover what is necessary, for Mac enough could mean many things, but today enough is not enough, so to speak

Mac knew very well that in a mission things never go as planned, today was one of those days where everything that could go wrong will go wrong, I suppose it was a simple mission but everything changed from bad to worse

the mission was a simple data recovery, but ended up in an underground parking lot with a man threatening to kill a child

the man told Mac that if he didn't give him the USB stick with the codes, he would kill the nine-year-old boy

his options were to give him the USB memory so that the child lived and that millions of people died or not to give him the memory and let a child die

the man was pointing at the boy in the head and Mac did not know what to do, he looked around to find something to distract him, but he did not fix anything, Mac walked towards the man with his hands up and the memory in his hand

Mac just wants Jack to hurry up and bother him with his current problem, the current state of affairs like this, but never with a child involved and threatened with death.

"Let the boy go," Mac demanded.

"First give me the memory and I'll leave the boy" said the man

"I know that if I give you the memory you will kill the child" said Mac

"If you don't give it to me the same way, I'll kill him" said the man, moving abruptly towards the boy

When the man is about to pull the trigger, a shot rang out in the distance and he saw when the man fell to the ground, Mac ran over to the man and kicked his gun so the man would not take it and then approached the boy to stand up. made sure it was okay

Five hours after he was back in Phoenix, Matty congratulated them on their mission, and then they each went home, except for Mac who stayed in the war room.

Riley entered the war room and saw Mac standing playing with a paper clip, approached him and put his arm around his waist before kissing him on the cheek

"you're good?" she asks standing in front of him

"yes" said Mac

"What are you thinking?" she asked

"nothing important" said Mac

"Are you sure?" Riley saw him with a worried look

"Yes, you don't have to worry, love" he answered before kissing her

"I still have work to do here but I'll see you tonight at your house" said Riley

"yeah right" said Mac

Riley released Mac and walked towards the exit, Mac smiled when he saw his girlfriend leave the war room

Half an hour later, Mac was at home, lying on his bed, looking at the ceiling in his room and not realizing that he had fallen asleep.

\-----------------------------------------------

"let it go" Mac yelled

"and what if not" said the man

"I'll give you the codes but first let him go" said Mac

"I don't think he will" the man pushed the boy to the ground and then shot him

Mac ran to the man when he shot him.

Mac fell to the ground, everything around him clouded and little by little everything turned black, through Riley and Jack in front of him screaming at him not to die, he saw Riley cry and ask him not to leave her.

he felt that he failed everyone, he failed Jack, Bozer, his friends and especially Riley, the woman he loves with all his heart

nothing he did was enough, I messed everything up and it was his fault

\----------------------------------------------

Mac woke up when he felt someone was shaking him, got up immediately and saw Riley next to him.

"Riles?" he said quietly

"If Mac is me" he said putting his hands on Mac's cheeks

"Sorry, I'm so sorry honey" Mac said as he approached her and took her in his arms

"It was just a nightmare, everything is fine, I'm here with you" he said with much affection

"He was in the parking lot again, he couldn't save him, they killed him because of me"

"Mac, it wasn't your fault" she said

"What I did was not enough, I could not save him, I disappointed you and everyone else" Mac left the tears to fall freely

"You have not disappointed anyone, you did well, you did the right thing" she said moving to look him in the eye

"I was trying to save the boy and he shot me" said Mac

"You're fine, he didn't shoot you" Riley reminded him that it was a nightmare

"It was very real" said Mac

"The nightmares always seem real, but I tell you something, now you have me and I will always be there when you need me, whenever I will be with you and I will always love you" said Riley

Mac looked at her with a smile and lowered his head so he could kiss her, Mac apollo his forehead with hers and saw his beautiful hazel eyes and his beautiful smile that were more than enough to make him happy.

"What did I do to deserve someone like you?" Mac asked.

"You deserve the world only you don't realize" Riley said with a tender smile

"Can you stay with me tonight?" I ask shyly

"Of course I do," she said, before kissing him again.

they forgot dinner and just snuggled up in bed together, Mac was happy since he had Riley and to be happy she was more than enough


End file.
